


Red Glowing Eyes

by DemiDooble



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Around Season 1, One Shot, One-Shot, Other, Season 1, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiDooble/pseuds/DemiDooble
Kudos: 3





	Red Glowing Eyes

Shadow weaver did it.

She finally did it.

She killed Catra,

Or letting her bleed to death.

She has never thought that she would ever be gotten to the part where she finally done suffering.

It is almost the time to go for her.

Laying on the cold floor in the black garnet chamber, where shadow weaver pierce through Catra with her spell. It hurts Holding her wound, to try and keep the blood from spilling more, Catra raise herself to a sitting position near the wall. She cannot faint right now.

Catra knows that shadow weaver is still here. That creeping sense of foreboding is still here. It can drive anyone up and not faint, but it was the nonsense that came out of Shadow weaver that keeps her to conscious.

With what remaining strength she has, she watches shadow weaver pacing around the dimly glowing black garnet. If Catra have to comment, Shadow weaver looks like the parasite that won’t leave the garnet alone, leeching away the garnet itself. Just like how she been using it to restore her magic, she knew that Shadow weaver have been using it and artificial bond to keep whatever power in. It shows that even she has a limit. Her ear picks up on whatever shadow weaver was spouting.

In low tone, befitting shadow weaver’s dying groan, “You were never supposed to be here. It was always you who messed my plans. You were the one that made the mess of Adora. And now she’s is in the other side of war where she wasn’t supposed to be-” Ha! As if She’s the one who led Adora to leave, it was her decision. Even if it hurts, it doesn’t matter because it would be meaning less now. “-She should have been right by my side, a force captain and bringing out battle plan, but because of your insolence, that is ruined- ” Shadow weaver raise the volume to the point Catra don’t have to focus too much.

The shadow around the chamber started to creep on the Catra’s position. Hurts filled in Catra’s body as she is lifted with the familiar constricting magic, forcing her to face the caster herself. Heterochromia eyes glared at the cold unforgiving eyes. Those cold eyes narrowed in her line of sight, filling with accusing eyes of Shadow weaver, as if Catra’s the one who did all those master plans. “I should have removed you the day you came. Adora was the one that insist on keeping you. -” the tone sharpens at that. Maybe it’s just Catra losing blood but she is starting to hear the echos, as if there was two of her.

“Now, I realized that I should have sent you away, never to be returned here. It would have been a worthy lesson to teach Adora that this is a weakness that should be perished.”

Glowing red gem of her mask _(of course she has an extra one)_ brighten as the black garnet starts to spark. Red accented on Catra’s face. She can see that from the eyepieces of the mask.

“And You. You have disappointed me for the last time.”

It’s hilarious. How much Shadow Weaver tries to pin all the blame on her. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“What is so funny?”

The magic tightens on her. Gasping for air. If there was one thing Catra is good at, it’s this.

Breathing deeply, “It so funny that you think Adora will stay with you. It’s never been you. You’re the one who chase her away. I’m surprise it took her this long.” All the hurt that She feel, all the time where she and Adora talks of running away. Nothing but venom came out of her mouth

“You’re not so innocent too Shadow weaver” Grinning as words pour out of her “You’re counting on all my failure just to mess me up, saying that I’m always too loud. But here’s deal breaker, Shadow weaver” pulling up a snarl, moving her hands away from the giant hole of a wound, “You’re not fooling anyone here in horde. You’re too impulsive, hungry for whatever power you get. Even now, you wound me to bring some power trip.”

They narrow at her wound as if whatever point she makes doesn’t ring any bell. Catra’s mouth tug upward without her knowledge, “You don’t know Adore, and you never will. She will never go back to you. But oh! If anything is a failure, It’s you. You look so desperate with your cute attempts to bring her back. We all know who’s weaker”

Pausing for dramatic, taking a breath in an open snarling smile to give one last look at her supposed caretaker and tormentor. Narrow eyes and wicked smile in Catra’s face, getting the famous last words “It’s always been you”

Shadow weaver roared in rage.

Crackling in familiar, red lighting, it came toward her to give her one last shock of her life.

Mouth open in one last scream as the lighting connect to her throat, burning her flesh.

Blurring image as tear came and cover her eyes. Catra is determined to give the final glare.

Blue and yellow eyes of her glowed in the furious red.

In the eyepiece of the mask, reflecting image of her pained look.

It was the last thing Catra will ever see.

* * *

Shadow weaver left the body of Catra in the black garnet chamber.

She doesn’t want to see the unimportant bug to rot in her chamber but in order to dispose of a body, she need to make it look like an accident.

It wasn’t her first, but it is always a tedious task to do.

There is always a cadet that would persist in an accident. It would make be different story to cover a supposed _fake_ force captain leading the battle of bright moon died in an accident that a cadet died on.

But

She did intercept her before the report-in. She can stage a Killed-in-Action

And that is easier.

Eyewitness isn’t required for what is dead.

As long as there is something to hint of KIA, it can sufficient.

A leftover of a body.

Like a sliced tail.

The horde wouldn’t waste time to find a body. Just what is found.

When the news of Catra’s demise swept through horde, Scorpia can’t accept this. 

When the horde explained in the report of the supposed evidence in the battleground, Scorpia can’t wrap her head around news.

Because Scorpia swear up and down that Catra was with her returning with wounds all the way to horde. But no one could put a faith in her word when the evidence is there. A sliced tail is what remain of Catra.

She even finds Entrapta to prove that it’s a fake.

But

Entrapta apologetic look and tears greet her. “I’m sorry, Scorpia. T-The science say its authentic.”

Grief took hold on Scorpia. It wrecked her body in shivers and tears spills in the finality of the statement. ‘ _Not again_ ’ Scorpia thought as she taken to same place where young Scorpia cried at the loss of her family. ‘ _Why do everyone I loved have to be taken away?_ ’

Her grieving stop as she heard someone else crying too. ‘ _Right Entrapa’_ Scorpia took Entrapa in her arm as they both griefs together. “I- I don’t get it. The D-Data shows that Catra has good chance of survival but… How…” Entrapta might not be good at emotion but Scorpia knows that the Data is part of how she cares.

Emily came with their own tucks, Scorpia moved to give room for the circular robot as they griefs in their own time.

In the middle of their griefs, something overtook Scorpia to… rage? She doesn’t know. But only sudden urges to go to horror hall. “Come on you guys.” Sniffles “We can’t risk this here.”

Scorpia knows that horde has no tolerance to weakness. Something that hangs over her head in her youth, she always goes to horror hall whenever she’s sad. “Let’s go to horror hall, no one goes there.”

Entrapta puts on her welding mask to cover up her sadness as she moves between the pipes. Scorpia wiped her eyes before descending to the horror hall with Emily beside her. Tweeting occasionally to remind her of the destination.

* * *

Entrapta swing around aimlessly as she can’t function her mind. Her body is filled with sorrow, but her mind is endlessly making calculation. ‘It’s just doesn’t make sense.’ She runs through her data in her mind as she pinpoints the time where Scorpia and Catra supposedly came back and the time where the announcement of Catra’s…

‘No! The data ju-’ “Just doesn’t make sense!” She stops her movement as she pushes herself to the vent and hugged herself. Tears flows out of her mask.

* * *

Scorpia arrived at the hall but didn’t see Entrapta nearby. She sits in the crumbling throne as she looks up to the mural of her ancestors

“You know Emily. I came here before, when I was young. I always wonder if they died heroically.” Emily chirps at that, Scropia wipe the tears that came again and curl up. “I always wonder i-if they didn’t want to leave me here. Sometimes, I just don’t know what to do with these feeling.”

* * *

A rust filled scent catches her nose. The vents are moving, trying to remove the scent away. ‘Why is there metallic scent flowing out here?’ From the time, Entrapta stayed here, she knows that horde smell isn’t metallic scent but more oily or industrial smell.

She picks herself up, wiping tears, and moves to investigate. She notes that this vent is leading her to black garnet chamber. ‘Wonder if the data is finish uploading.’ The last concrete thought as she arrived and saw the active black garnet.

Their glow covers the entire room, leaving no shadow. Showing the body of Catra, herself. Mutilated in solar plexus and throat.

“C-CaTRA?!”

* * *

Emily hit her in comfort. “Sometimes when I’m here, I feel like they are watching over me.” Scropia look away as she just crying. “I can’t even keep Catra safe, how can I be as strong as my family?”

Scropia can’t speak anymore as she let the anguish flow out of her. Emily come closer to Scropia but stop as they look up to the mural, noticing something different. Something glowing.

* * *

“Oh my god! Catra!” Entrapta raise her hand to her throat, blocking the flow of the blood.

‘Body’s cold, no breathing, no heartbeat’ That thought send her mind overdrive as Entrapta realize that she’s looking at the dead body of Catra. “B-But H-How? Who-o?” Her magenta eyes travel down to the stomach and saw the wound lines ‘It’s too clean. There’s-’ Her mask came down and activate the lens, lo and behold, there is remnants of shadow magic. ‘Not only that but- Some shock has run through the body pre-mortem.’ That confirm her thought that someone not only wounded Catra but also deliver the fatal blow.

Her mind race back to the time of Scorpia’s arrival and the time of announcement, ‘It was a deliberate wounding to prevent escape and murder, but by who.’ Entrapta knows it’s not Shadow Weaver because they have imprisoned her in the lock cell. So, who?

Her thoughts stop as the garnet started to burn brightly.

* * *

The mural start glowing as Scropia’s sobs continue. Emily tries to warn Scropia with their chirping and butting but then, Scropia start to glow.

Emily took a logical step to record the spectacle shows. It couldn’t stop as Scropia opened her eyes, glowing blinding white. She stands up straight and regal like being possessed, she stare at Emily.

Behind her, the image of the mural painting came out of the wall in ghostly red with same blinding light except the middle image. 4 of them place their claws on Scropia’s shoulder. It’s Scorpia’s ancestors.

The middle oldest one finally came out of the mural painting with their claws still cross. It was more solid.

The 4 image and Scropia closes their eyes as the oldest one opens their glowing red eyes with white irises. The oldest uncross their claws and raise one of their claws above. The Oldest one’s mouth move but no sound comes.

When it ends, lighting flows through Scoripa and pushes Emily away. The recording corrupted but Emily continue to record.

It ends up recording the 4 images fading away as the oldest crosses their claws and faded the last.

Scorpia’s stance relaxed and stumble, her wide eyes looks around and settle on Emily.

“Uh… What just happen?”

* * *

Entrapta couldn’t believe her eyes. She hoped that the machinery attach to the black garnet is stilling record the data. Because she just saw a miracle happen right in her eyes. The black garnet dimmed their previously bright red glow to low lighting as if nothing happens.

The wetness on her glove remind her that the body she just hold was used to be dead. ‘Dead, Dead, Dead, cold dead.’ Her mind supplied, but her eyes is still seeing the impossible.

“T-This is FASCINATING!”

Grief forgotten briefly, as the impossible look at her in glowing eyes. She opened her mouth and a cold, emotionless voice came. If there were statics, you wouldn’t know the differences.

“Entrapta, Friend of Scorpia. Not a threat.”

The open wound in her throat gush out blood. Her cat ear twitch from the previous folding position. Her hands cover both open wound of her body.

“Open wound. Need attention”

Her eyes, no longer the blue and yellow eyes that Entrapta is used but replaced by

Red Glowing Eyes.


End file.
